


It Doesn't Pay to Be Good

by asroarke



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Orgasm Denial, POV Tim, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:51:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: He’s too distracted by the way she’s playing with her straw. Her slim fingers keep trailing up and down the plastic, almost mindlessly. And then, she pulls it up to her lips slowly, almost like when she…“Chen,” he snaps, but she keeps her lips wrapped around the straw as she bats her eyes innocently up at him.“What? I’m thirsty,” she shrugs, and he can feel his entire face turn red.OR the time Lucy decides to tease Tim while they're on duty.





	It Doesn't Pay to Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I give in. I gotta write chenford because they're ruining my life ugh. No spoilers in this for the finale, so don't worry about that. And this is obviously my first time writing this pairing, so be gentle on me.

Tim’s just waiting on Lucy to say something, anything really. Even a sarcastic remark as she packs their gear into the car. She’s never been shy about letting him know that he’s annoyed her, but today, she is almost cheery. A smile plastered on her face like she used to do when she would suck up to get a good evaluation.

“You’re not still mad about—”

“What would I be mad about, Officer Bradford?” she asks, cocking her head to the side. Now, he knows she’s up to something. If they weren’t on the clock, he knows how he could get her to talk. Sometimes all it takes is kissing that sensitive spot behind her ear and she’ll do just about anything. But he tucks that thought away for later, stomping toward the driver’s side before she taunts him anymore.

The morning is easy. A B&E right off the bat, getting called into to break up a “brunch brawl” that was actually just one overworked mom taking advantage of the bottomless mimosas, and tracking down a stolen wallet.

During lunch, Lucy is ranting about brunch locations that don’t have minimum food ordering policies, explaining that the reason the mom got so drunk is because she drank her weight in mimosas but didn’t order actual brunch.

This is usually where Tim interrupts because A) it’s clearly that woman’s own fault she got that drunk and B) brunch is just an excuse to get day drunk so any place that serves brunch gets an automatic eye roll from him, but he’s too distracted by the way she’s playing with her straw. Her slim fingers keep trailing up and down the plastic, almost mindlessly. And then, she pulls it up to her lips slowly, almost like when she…

“Chen,” he snaps, but she keeps her lips wrapped around the straw as she bats her eyes innocently up at him.

“What? I’m thirsty,” she shrugs, and he can feel his entire face turn red.

“Is this some kind of payback for last night?” he whispers, leaning closer so Nolan and Bishop don’t overhear from the other table.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She keeps her eyes wide and innocent as she takes another sip, like she isn’t intentionally wrapping her lips around the straw the same way she does with his cock.

His hand grips the side of the table and he has to look away. He could already feel his cock stirring, so God only knows how much worse it would get if he let himself watch Lucy. He tries to focus on finishing his food, but he still sees her out of his peripheral. All these years in the police department makes it impossible for him to stop surveying his surroundings, so he catches her fiddling with her straw some more and taking more exaggerated sips.

When she takes a bite of her sandwich, she lets out a moan, quiet enough so that only he could hear it. His head snaps up automatically, and her head is thrown back and her eyes have fluttered closed. He shouldn’t have looked up, he knows that. But it’s practically muscle memory at this point. He always looks at her when that beautiful noise escapes her throat. It’s his favorite.

But he’s on the clock and so is she. Arousal combines with frustration and anger as he pushes himself up from the table. “Okay, the lunch break is over,” Tim huffs, grabbing her plate too. Lucy leans back in her seat, running her fingers up her straw as she takes a long, torturous sip. He watches a beat too long before making himself turn away.

He takes his time walking back to the car, trying to get his head on straight. But when he gets there, Lucy is leaning up against it, that annoying drink still in hand. “Throw that out,” he grunts.

Tim thinks he’s in the clear after that. While taking calls, Lucy forgets to tease him. There is still a buzz running through his veins. He finds his gaze lingering more in her direction while they’re dealing with the attempted bank robbery, just waiting for more teasing. But she stays completely professional, doing everything she’s supposed to.

So, he relaxes. Well, as much as Tim Bradford ever relaxes.

But then Lucy hops back into the car with a damn lollypop, and he can’t do anything about it because they have the robber in their backseat.

“Where did you even get that?” he mutters, trying to keep his eyes on the road and not on Lucy running her tongue over the side of the lollypop.

“At the bank. Cherry is my favorite.”

He grits his teeth and begins bouncing his left leg. Tim starts making lists in his mind, chores he needs to get done on his days off and what he needs to grab from the grocery store tomorrow. But it’s not enough of a distraction. He hits a red light and not even his own will power is strong enough to keep him from looking over at Lucy.

She presses the lollypop deeper into her mouth, her eyes innocent as she stares at him. Then, she slowly pulls it out, letting the red candy trace over her bottom lip as she does, leaving her lips red and shiny. When she starts to press it back into her mouth, he can’t take it anymore. Tim snatches it out of her mouth and tosses it out the window.

“That’s littering,” she says without missing a beat, but she makes no move to wipe the candy off her lips. Luckily, the light turns green, so he can’t look at her anymore.

“You’re not supposed to eat candy in the car.”

“Then, why are you allowed to chew gum in here?” He can hear the brattiness in her voice, and damnit, it does something to him. And when he sees the little smirk on her lips, he knows that she is aware of it.

He doesn’t answer, just turns hard into the precinct.

Tim practically volunteers Lucy to help with one of the detective’s paperwork. As much as he hates being trapped inside instead of being out on the streets, it’s a relief not to be trapped in that car with her anymore, just waiting for how she’ll tease him next.

When they finally do clock out, he finds her waiting for him outside. “Go straight home,” he tells her, letting his voice drop low. “Do not touch yourself before I get there.”

 

* * *

 

Lucy opens the door as soon as he knocks. Her hair is down now, revealing the loose dark curls he’s grown so fond of pulling. She has changed into her floral robe, and judging by the way he could see her hardened nipples through the thin fabric, he assumes she isn’t wearing anything underneath.

Tim doesn’t wait until the door is shut behind him before tugging the robe undone.

“You little tease,” he growls as he slides his hand along the soft skin of her waist, pulling her closer. His other hand sneaks between her legs, cupping her bare, wet cunt.

“That’s what happens when you don’t let me come,” Lucy whispers, trying to be stern and bossy, but growing breathy as his fingers trace over her folds.

“Oh, is that what this was about?” he smirks, watching her jaw go slack as he works his index into her pussy.

In his defense, it was an accident. He likes edging Lucy, not letting her come until her legs are shaking and she can’t take it anymore. But that phone call seemed like an emergency, so he rushed out of the apartment, forgetting to give Lucy permission to touch herself.

“Please. I just wanna come.” He lets her lean back against the door before pressing his finger back inside her.

“I don’t know. Only good girls get to come, Lucy,” he whispers, letting his mouth ghost her earlobe. “Are you gonna be good now?”

He slides a second finger into her, letting them both crook inside her. “Yeah,” she whimpers.

“Okay.” He pulls them out, earning a whine from her. Tim shoots her a warning look before bringing his fingers to his lips. He’ll never get over the tangy sweet taste. “Get on the bed and wait for me.”

“But—”

“Do you want to come?” And he knows it’s not fair to use this voice with her, the one he uses on the job when he gives her an order, but he can see the goosebumps forming on her arms and can hear her small gasp. And there is this cute, giddy little smile on her lips as she rushes off toward her room. Makes him wanna grab her and kiss every inch of that smiling face, but there’s plenty of time for that later.

He takes his time toeing off his boots and throwing his jacket onto her couch. He can hear her growing impatient, but he wants to test just how good she’s willing to be for him. When he finally gets to her room, she’s sitting upright on the edge of the bed, her robe still covering her shoulders and back, but keeping her firm breasts and cunt exposed to him.

“Lie down.” He tugs off his shirt as she obeys, and he smirks a bit when she automatically spreads her legs a little wider. Eager little thing. Part of him wants to tease her too, to get back at her for acting out while on the job. But he smirks when he realizes her punishment could be getting exactly what she wants. “You have my permission to come whenever you want.” A smug smile forms on Lucy’s lips, like she always does when she pulls one over on him. It’s the same one that was on her face when she tricked him into taking their bar tab or the one he imagined her having when she stole his wallet. “But I’m not going easy on you tonight, Boot.”

Her brows knit in confusion, but he’s already falling to his knees on the floor. He thinks he should go for three before he fucks her, maybe four.

Before she can say a word, he pulls her thighs to the edge of the bed and presses a chaste kiss to her throbbing clit. Her breathing hitches, and he can’t help but feel smug. He doesn’t play around with just one finger this time, starting with two plunging into her. She’s already pretty keyed up after a long day of teasing her TO, so the first orgasm comes pretty quickly. Tim barely has to touch her clit before he feels her squeezing his two fingers and hears that moan she teased him with earlier at lunch.

Normally, he would just gently pet at her cunt while she comes down from an orgasm, just rub soft circles into her clit and kiss her thighs… but after a day of fighting off an erection, he doesn’t feel like being gentle. So, he keeps pumping his fingers into her, relishing the gushing noise coming from the movement.

He does wait until her moans quiet before pressing the third finger in, but that’s the only mercy he offers. The second orgasm is usually the hardest but always his favorite. She’s still so overstimulated from the first one, squirming a bit against him despite Tim using his arm to pin her down. It feels like she’s close, but he just can’t be sure. So, he speeds up, hoping that’ll push her over. And though her moans get louder, it doesn’t quite do the trick.

That’s when he latches onto her clit, and within seconds, Lucy grips the comforter and calls out his name. This time, he can’t help but look up at her, gently rubbing at her clit while he watches Lucy throw her head back in pleasure.

“That’s it,” he murmurs to her.

Her lips stay parted and her eyes remain shut, but after a few seconds she whispers, “Come here.”

“I’m not done yet. I want two more.” He presses a slow kiss to her inner thigh, just inches away from where his girl really needs him.

“Two more? Are you in—”

He cuts her off by thrusting his tongue into her cunt and is met by the most adorable little squeak. Tim squeezes her thigh in response, something in his chest did a little flip at the surprised sound. Her hand covers his, and for a second, he froze… just taking in the feeling. It’s so sweet the way she touches him, how she’s always reaching out for him, whether it be because he’s burying his face into her cunt or because she has a bad dream and wants to be held. Nobody can ever call Tim Bradford soft… except maybe where Lucy is concerned.

He takes his time with this one, exploring every inch of her with his tongue. All her little sounds go straight to his cock, making it harder and harder not to just take her right now. The third catches him by surprise. He has no idea how long he’s going down on her. Frankly, he could do this until his jaw starts to ache. But Lucy starts fidgeting, putting her leg over his shoulder and pulling him closer that way. She bucks against him and says something he can’t understand, and then, she’s crying out and gripping his hair, holding him in place so he can’t pull away.

“One more,” he whispers against her clit before swiping his tongue. “You can do one more for me, right?”

“One more and you’ll give me your cock?” she asks, her voice shaky and quiet. Maybe it’s the voice or maybe it’s what she’s saying, but the desire to bury himself into her is burning inside him.

“I’ll give you whatever you want. You’re being so good for me,” he promises before kissing her clit again. He goes back to his fingers, two this time, but he presses them deeper, hitting that spot that always has her falling apart for him, and he crooks his fingers. He keeps hitting it over and over again, feeling her legs shaking.

“Please,” she whimpers. “Please, please.”

“I got you. I got you, baby.”

For all the noise she made during the others, the fourth is beautifully silent. Lucy slaps her hand over her mouth and her body goes still as her cunt twitches and pulses. Tim pulls away, admiring his work as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand.

Lucy finally removes her hand, revealing the cutest little smile… the kind that’s contagious. He finds himself smiling as he pushes himself up and gets out of his jeans. By the time he’s down to his boxers and looking for a condom, Lucy is propped up on her elbows watching him.

“You should call me ‘baby’ more,” she tells him. Her cheeks are flushed, probably from the relentless orgasms, but maybe a little from blushing too.

“Really? It wasn’t too cheesy?” He’s never been a pet name kind of guy. That one just kind of slipped out… but he kind of liked using it on her.

“Not too cheesy.”

“Okay then,” he chuckles before tearing open the condom package with his teeth. “So, have I made up for not letting you come last night, _baby_?” When he sees the way she bites down on her lip as he calls her that, he knows he’s gonna be calling her that a lot more now.

“Yeah. Have you forgiven me for teasing you?” she giggles.

He presses his lips together and makes a show of thinking it over. With a huff, Lucy sits up and pulls him by the hand back toward the bed. He’s still pretending to think it over as he falls onto the mattress beside her, which only makes her giggling worse.

“Fine. I forgive you. But if you ever get me hard while on the clock again—”

Lucy cuts him off with a kiss, and he gives up all pretense of being annoyed with her. “Was it the straw or the lollypop?” she whispers against his lips, her eyes full of mischief.

“Both, you little tease,” he growls before pushing her onto her back. Another little squeak escapes Lucy as he kisses her, and he swallows that beautiful sound. Once the surprise has passed, their tongues meet, sending a chill through his body. Tim isn’t sure he’ll ever get used to kissing her. How sweet her lips taste and how fiercely she meets each of his kisses.

He groans when he pulls away to remove his boxers and get the condom on. There’s a bit of fumbling as they both scramble toward the center of the bed. They had to learn the hard way to start off in the center or else they might both fall off, and he still has the bruise to prove it.

Once he’s finally hovering over her, looking into those wide, brown eyes of hers, he kisses her again. This one sweet and slow, the kind his girl deserves for being so good for him.

“Think you can give me another, baby?” he whispers, and she nods. His lips seized her gorgeous neck, careful not to leave any marks. Last thing they need is someone seeing Lucy covered in hickeys and asking questions about who she’s seeing.

He plans on being slow and gentle with her… it’s his favorite way to be with her. Their day-to-day is hectic at best, every day presents a new life-threatening situation… so he likes that he can now come here and be soft and gentle with her for a bit. It’s the only part of his life that can be like that.

But Lucy seems to have other ideas. Her small hand wraps around his cock, positioning him by her entrance. And God, her soft hand feels so good around him. When she slides it up his shaft, his eyes slam shut for a moment.

“Lucy, fuck.”

“That’s the idea,” she snorts. Just for that, he bites just under her jaw. Not enough to make a mark, but enough to warn her to behave. When he looks up, she’s smiling at him anyway, and he can’t help but peck her lips.

The first press inside of her is slow, achingly slow. Lucy digs her nails into his lower back urging him faster. She takes him easily, of course. Hard not to after Tim made her come four times. But there is this protective part of him that wants to make sure, that studies her features to make sure there isn’t any pain.

But there’s not, and it doesn’t take him long to speed up and thrust deeper into her. He pushes one of her legs higher, letting him sink deeper into her tight cunt.

“Shit,” she whimpers, but he kisses her before she can say anything else and swallows whatever she is saying. Her hand finds its way into his hair, somehow finding enough to give a firm tug. That’s probably a sign he needs another haircut, but that’s tomorrow’s problem. Tonight’s is getting just one more out of Lucy.

“Think you can give me one more, baby?” he asks, letting his lips graze her ear.

Ordinarily, Tim prides himself on his stamina, being able to last long enough for Lucy to come on his cock. But it has been a long day full of teasing, and he has been waiting all day to fuck her senseless. He knows he can’t last much longer at this rate. Lucy wrecked those chances the second that lollypop went into her mouth all those hours ago.

 “I don’t know…”

“Just one more. I gotta get just one more.” He keeps his lips below her ear, gently mouthing at her skin at the way that drives her wild. His hand slides down her smooth stomach, stopping when his thumb can reach her clit. Just at the touch, she bucks against him. “That’s it, Lucy.”

Her hands seize his jaw, dragging his face up so she can kiss him. Her lips quiver against his, but they’re still just as soft and sweet. He slows his thrusting to match the pace of the kiss, earning a low moan from the back of her throat.

When he puts a bit more pressure on her clit, her nails dig into his scalp and he can feel her tighten around his cock. It’s just too much. Tim spills out inside her, growling into her mouth as he does. His hands go to her hair too, tangling his fingers in that mess of curls desperate for something to hold onto.

Their lips don’t leave each other once. He isn’t sure this is even kissing anymore, more like the two of them sharing their jagged breathing and refusing to let go. But he loves it all the same, just like how everything with Lucy has grown on him.

Tim doesn’t pull out right away. He finally lets himself pepper her face with kisses, beaming when a smile tugs at her lips. When they do separate, they do it with a quiet groan.

He keeps his eye on her as he gets rid of the condom, savoring her blissed out, relaxed expression. He gives it twenty minutes before she mentions being stressed out about the exam coming up, but for now, Lucy is calm and happy.

Neither of them says anything as he crawls back in bed beside her. Lucy immediately curls up against his chest, pressing her leg between his so that they’re properly tangled up together.

“So, I’m not allowed to tease you anymore?” she whispers into his chest, and he pulls her a little tighter.

“Not when I’m in uniform. Or when you’re in uniform.”

When he sneaks a look at her, there is that mischievous look in her eye from earlier. One that tells him he is in trouble. “Guess I’ll just have to get creative then.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter and tumblr as asroarke, so come talk to me if you want. comments and kudos are always appreciated. love y'all!!


End file.
